


ITS ALL GONE WRONG

by eyeless_artist



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Feels, Fluff, Other, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:42:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6214876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyeless_artist/pseuds/eyeless_artist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asriel couldn't take it back, even if he wanted to. the young prince had taken the soul form almost every monster in the underground and now it was just him, frisk, and napstablook. despite them being pretty much dead asriel can feel what the soul's inside him want, and they want to take care of frisk as if the child where family. </p><p>(an AU where asriel couldn't undo taking everyone's souls and decides he will take care of frisk in place of everyone else. i dont know if anyone has thought of this yet but for now ill call it togethertale)</p>
            </blockquote>





	ITS ALL GONE WRONG

"I'm sorry frisk" the prince spoke as he looked down at his paws, the fight was over but he couldn't fix what he had done. the child looked up at asriel with sad understanding eyes, they gave one of his legs a pat. in the form asriel was currently in he towered over the child, the prince thought about turning back into the form he took before he was turned into a flower but after all this that form didn't seem right anymore, after everything he had done he didn't deserve it. frisk gave asriel a hopeful look and said that there friends where still alive somewhere inside of him.   
asriel smiled "yes, i guess in that sense they are still alive, i can feel what they want, they want me to take care of you. they know they cant be free'd so instead they are all screaming out for one thing, they want you to be happy frisk" the child smiled but it didn't quite reach their eyes and they nodded.

frisk and asriel ventured back into the underground, asriel was following wordlessly behind the child as they lead him through the city. frisk was heading to the ruins, frisk was heading to where their mom had lived. asriel paused at the ruin's door and ran a furry paw-hand over the surface, "knock knock" his voice almost a whisper.   
frisk asked who's there?  
"old lady"   
old lady who?  
"i didnt know you could yodel" asriel made a fist and his face contorted with emotions, frisk was much better at keeping their emotions under check, they knew that joke, they knew the context it was once said in, they knew... they KNOW the two people who had shared that joke threw that door and it made their soul ache. the child turned with out another word and continued further into the hall.


End file.
